Strange Worlds
by booksleakhappy409
Summary: Tempest Nightwine never understood why her father and mother had left her with such a cruel man.Why did she have to be friendly to his son when he was completely unfair to her?Rated T for now.


Okay so i've been reading a lot of fanfic lately and i feel like they don't have enough of jonathon on here so here it is my first give me your opinion:should i keep going with it or stop? please R&R  
All of the shawdowhunter world and all TMI charactors go to the WONDERFUL and TALENTED Cassandra Clare

* * *

**Chapter 1: Left Behind**

_ (13 years back)_

"GET UP,"Mother yelled as she shook me violently.I opened my icy blue eyes one at a time.I could see mother looking through all my drawers quickly,cursing under her breath.

"Mother,what are we doing up s-so early in the morning," I asked with the most respectful voice that I could muster."Shut up and put this on," she said with a distasteful look towards me.I grabbed the fine silk dress and began putting it on. I wasn't fast enough. The older woman grabbed the me by wrist so roughly that a yelp escapes my full red just made her hold on tighter and dig her nails suddenly ripped the clothing I had on already off and put the dress on me.

"Do you want to be late, this meeting is the most important meeting of my life,"mother said.

"What is this meeting a-a-bout?"I said once again in my most respectful voice and manner.

"Getting rid of you,"she responded in such a pleased and dreamy way that the I almost burst into tears.

It had always been that way with never actually acted like a mother instead she was mean and hit me any time she had a nothing could be done. Father died when I was 4 months old there was no record of him in the only thing he left was a 4 month year old girl to a mentally unstable mother.

"Go walk faster",mother suddenly said braking through my thoughts,"Get in the carriage."

I was quite shocked to see a carriage waiting for almost always have to walk to our destinations. Which is why we're so skinny but that's also do to the fact that there is almost never any food.I was still tired.

"Don't fall asleep in the carriage or else i'll-

She was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throught.

"We have a long way to go so we want you to get in soon",the coachman said.

We hurried into the carriage.I gasped was like one of those mundane fairy tale was also almost as big as my room.  
"Sit down,girl",her mother said with a fake smile,"don't want to get hurt,now do we".

"Yes,Mother", I said with respect.

"We'll be there in about 2 hours,so I'd stay comfortable if I were you",said the coachman.

He had a patch over the eye he still had was a pinkish-blueish skin was so pale that you could see all of his bones and vanes. His hair was a green color that I couldn't place.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed the carriage had started to move. The movement and me lost in thought made me sleepy.I tried to stay awake because I knew that if I fell asleep,it would cost me later.I suddenly gave up and started to fall asleep,when the the carriage door opened and the coachman helped them the dark you could see a maid that appeared to be waiting for them.

"I'm here to take you to see Master Valentine",she said calmly.

She then turned on her heel and began walking up a very long had no choice but to follow the maid. The path was black with a beautiful swirling also was lined with black and white flowers.I looked up and could see that we were heading to a very large continued walking in complete silence.

"So,how long have you worked for Mr. Morgenstern"Mother asked.

"Two months",she responded in a small voice,"we don't last to long,us maids".

I felt sympathy for the was super eyes were a nice honey color that were fanned out with hands were thin but heavily callused.

"Please come this way",she said suddenly.

She opened a large there was a big stairwell with velvet rails were black. Directly up, there was a really big maid walked over around the staircase. We followed and opened another door. Inside the room there were two had fair hair and the other had dark suddenly looked at the dark haired man with pure a while,she continued walking.

"Hello,Valentine",mother said in a strange sweet voice.

The man with fair hair stood up and walked over to Mother,took her hand,and said"It is a great pleasure to see you again,Martha,"and kissed her hand.

"Oh it is my pleasure, Valentine,"she said turning a deep shade of strange man named Valentine turned to me and asked"What is your name?"

Mother pushed me forward."My name is Tempest Nightwine,"I said.

"Well, Tempest, have you ever met your father,"he asked me.

"My Father is dead Mr. Valentine,"I told him.

"Of course he is not dead I can assure you,"he said.

"Really?Were is he then?"  
"Why,he is in this room with us,"he said.  
The dark haired man turned and walked toward looked really sad and mad about something. I noticed that his hair was the exact shade of my hair,his eyes the exact color as mine,and he was as pale as me.  
"I am so sorry,"he said suddenly.

I looked at him and he looked at me.

"My father is dead,"I told this man that had left me for years with my horrid Mother.

I saw the hurt cross his face.I didn't really care about him.

Valentine was now sitting in the big desk in the room.

"Come sit down Tempest, Martha, and Lucious."

We all moved forward and sat in the three chairs available in front of the desk.

"Tempest why don't you come and sit with me",Valentine asked me nicely.

I got up and went towards him and he pulled me on to his smelled of something strong but I couldn't put a name to the smell.

"Now, lets talk about the marriage arrangements."  
"Valentine, I say yes completely,"my Mother said so fast that it sounded like she said "vala,ayescomoly".

"Excuse me",Valentine asked while my Mother turned a deep red.

"I said that ,yes, she can stay here with you to be trained and marry your son,"she said.

"I disagree,"said her Father,"I think she should be allowed to choose who to marry and train with us."

"Lucious, this would be a great,"mother said,"she would be getting trained by the very best that shawdowhunter history has had!"

"No,she wouldn't",he said,"she needs to make her own choices in life."

"You only say that because you didn't have any choices at ALL!"  
"Martha and Lucious calm down,"Valentine interrupted,"maybe we should let Tempest choose."

"Alright,"they both said.

"Okay,Tempest,do you want to stay here or go with mummy back home?"Valentine asked her nicely.

"I want to stay here with you,"I said.

"Okay then,"he said.

"Nina, take Tempest to her new room and put her to sleep,"Valentine told the maid that had suddenly appeared.

"Any last word to your mother before you leave Tempest",he asked me.

I thought of everything she had done to me in my 4 years of life and said"I hate you and I am glad to leave you for someone better and nicer."

She looked completely shocked as i walked out.I went up the stairs with the maid to my new I saw the room I was completely shocked at how big it was the size of my old house itself.  
"Ma'am I have been told to put you to sleep as soon as we got to your room so you'll have to take this tea to make you sleep,"she told me.

I quickly took my dress off, went towards the drawers and said "I won't be needing the tea ,I am going to sleep quick."

So she layed the tea on the table and left the room.I took out some sleeping wear and got dressed in ,I quickly layed in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay! i hope you enjoyed and of course R&R it helps out a lot and please if you have any suggestions suggest away and excuse the misspelling i am a horriable speller as you can probably tell so later my lovellys


End file.
